


When Vitae Met Azoth

by GhostHoarder



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHoarder/pseuds/GhostHoarder
Summary: Alexander of Brennenburg never seemed like the sort of man to throw parties, but Daniel can hardly complain when it grants him the opportunity to meet the lovely and charming Fiona Belli- who is unfortunately engaged to Lorenzo Belli, a powerful and dangerous alchemist.
Relationships: Fiona Belli/Lorenzo Belli, daniel (amnesia)/Fiona Belli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	When Vitae Met Azoth

"I never took you as one to throw parties, Alexander." Daniel blinked in surprise at the sight of the servants setting up lavish- if not antique and rather outdated decorations, inside the castle. he felt he had been in his room studying for so long he had entered an entirely new world. 

"I am a Baron, Daniel." Alexander smirked in amusement. "maintaining a pleasant and friendly atmosphere turns eyes away from my more... serious, duties." 

"Will it not... draw attention to them instead?"

"I think not. I will have what I do not want seen locked securely, and if one particularly persistent drunk wanders where he should not, the consequences are on him." Alexander waves his hand dismissively, striding confidently down the hall. "though, a good portion of men who are to arrive are Alchemists, so it is nothing new to them. You do have something suitable to wear for the occasion I assume?"

"I... suppose. I feel it hardly lavish enough for something this grand-

"then here." the older man tossed his younger charge a small sack that clanked and rattled as Daniel caught it- and nearly dropped it. "buy yourself something you feel is better suited- though try not to be too garish, if you don't mind. And mind that however you act will reflect on me as your mentor." 

"Of course, I understand." 

Daniel though how much his career path had changed as he made his way by carriage towards the village to find a tailor. he had been an archaeologist- now he was being trained in alchemy. not quite how he had envisioned his future... but it couldn't really be helped. 

***

He felt considerably awkward. Parties weren't exactly something he'd attended, or expected to attend. At what point did a Archaeologist need to host a grand gala? the idea made him snort to himself in a private laugh at the thought of it.  
He of course greeted the guests with politeness and hoped he did not come off as uncomfortable or intimidated. These were men of science, and acquaintances of the Baron, so naturally they must have some beneficial knowledge of experience to offer. Though, how one went about extracting such things was a bit beyond him and his social prowess. 

"Daniel!" 

Alexander was striding towards him, accompanied by two people, And then, he found himself even further at a loss for words.  
Daniel was so completely stunned by the girl in front of him that he hadn't even noticed her companion. the world around had seemed to dull and sour in comparison to her beauty. big blue eyes gazed timidly up at him, her white blonde hair almost matching the well decorated white dress that clung to her thin, nymph like body, her skin pale and creamy. her skirts were a lovely shade of lilac, and deep purple and black stones adorned her throat and ears.  
he had never exactly been popular with women, having been more focused on books and studies than charm. he tried hard not to stare at her, but his gaze kept being caught by her. there was a sort of sad, angelic beauty he had seen only in art museums... 

"Daniel." Alexander's voice pulled him back to reality with abrupt curtness. "This is my associate, Lorenzo Belli. I have spoken about him to you before, as you recall." 

"ah- yes." Daniel cleared his throat, face flushing hot. "I am... most honored to meet you, I have heard of your work."

The man was younger than him, his strange spiky hair a rich auburn. there was something about his eyes, and the way he not so much as smiled, but bared his teeth that made him seem nearly predatory. "Have you?" his voice was a rich purr, almost hypnotic. "you should consider dropping this old relic and have a visit of my castle, I'm sure you'd learn far more important and useful information than VITAE." he growled the last word mockingly. 

"and may I inquire as to whom this lovely companion of yours is?" Alexander cast a meaningful, if not reproachful look at Daniel. 

"Oh yes, of course. how rude of me to not introduce you my dear." Lorenzo sneered at the girl, his grip around her arm visibly tightening. Daniel could see her flinch. "This is my betrothed, Fiona Belli. We are cousins, but bloodlines are very meaningful in our circles, are they not my love?" 

Daniel tried not to visibly show disgust at the thought. perhaps he really was a narrow minded bumpkin, but he saw something abhorrent in such acts. Fiona certainly didn't look happy. he was disapointed she were not a sister, or an apprentice like himself. 

"Do you practice Alchemy, miss Belli?" he asked her.

her eyes met his, and there was a genuine light of intelligence and warmth in her gaze towards him. she seemed thankful to have been addressed so directly. "Yes, I've learned quite a few things." 

he tried not to be too obvious about his interest in Fiona, and he tried even more to convince himself that he was acting foolishly. It was difficult, as he found himself stealing glimpses of her more often than he would have liked. he would scold himself, after all, he was no doubt coming off as lecherous and would make her uncomfortable were he to continue his behavior. 

"The Baron tells us that you used to be an archaeologist." 

Fiona's voice was so soft and quiet he barely heard it, and he found himself rather frozen in surprise to be addressed by her. but, he felt a thrill of excitement whenever his old studies were brought up- he could easily talk for hours on the subject- though he found that most people, male or female, did not seem to enjoy listening for very long. 

"I did indeed but- I would not like to bore you. I am told I can turn into something of a lecturer." 

Fiona smiled, her sad eyes now twinkling with amusement. "I actually think the subject is interesting."

"Have you studied it?" 

"not thoroughly. I expect it's dangerous."

"yes, and quite dirty. it's not exactly a glamorous career, even if you do get to travel." Daniel beamed at her, more than happy to discuss one of his favorite subjects. "not to discourage you from pursuing it if you wish- but I have been in more dark tunnels and caves with sand in more orifices than I feel it best to mention."

he suddenly realized that he perhaps should not speak this way to a lady, but she grinned down at her bowl of soup, not seeming offended, and he relaxed. "really? I can't imagine what made you turn to alchemy seeing as you lead such a life of adventure." he could tell she was joking. 

"I wonder that myself often. my first and last venture was in Algeria- it gets very hot and very dry there, and my professor, Herbert, told me I should bring a parasol of all things-

"I hope you picked out a fashionable one at least." she said, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh. 

"The very pinkest and frilliest, I assure you." 

they made eye contact and both snorted into their soup.

"Flowers too?" her eyes were bright and the happiest he'd seen since he'd met her. 

"Well of course! I am not without taste!" 

"Daniel. A word." Alexander caught Daniel by the arm. "You will excuse me and my apprentice won't you, miss Belli?" Alexander gave a cool and charming smile in Fiona's direction. the girl smiled, if a bit nervously and nodded.

"Is... everything alright Alexander?" Daniel tried to hide any displeasure at being interrupted as he was lead into the hall by his associate. 

"you are growing too attached to that girl. It is unwise." Alexander glowered at him coldly. "I find that men who involve themselves with other men's fiance's usually end up with their throats slit."

"I see her as a friend-

"I am glad you are making friends, but I would hope you'd make ALCHEMIST friends, Daniel." Alexander gripped the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "she is of no benefit to you other than to cause trouble." 

"she is an alchemist, in her own right..." Daniel faltered lamely. 

"is she now?"

"I mean- she did make mention..."

"Daniel, I urge you to practice some distance. Lorenzo Belli is not a man you want to be on the wrong side of. I am telling you this for your own good."

***

"He is not my cousin." she stared at him, her eyes hard. 

"I... I see." it seemed an odd thing to lie about, and he waited awkwardly for her to say more. 

"He is my grandfather... at least. sort of." she bit her lip, running her fingers along her arm, in obvious shame and distress. 

Daniel choked. "wh- what?! but he's no older than I am-

"you said you knew what sort of alchemy he worked in." Fiona responded reproachfully. "You must have guessed?"

"I... knew he dealt in things like homunculi-

"he deals in life. creating life, restoring life. his own life, mainly. he's far older than you, maybe even older than Alexander." 

"and... you say he's your grandfather?"

"he created my father. so yes. My father was a recreation of him- a clone. But he was different- well, I suppose. He was his own soul, and he craved freedom to live his own life. When he met my mother he ran away... but they were eventually found and killed, and I was brought to his castle."

"but... why?"

"I inherited father's life energy. It's a particularly potent one. before I came along Lorenzo was an old, dying man barely able to crawl." 

Daniel wished to reach out and comfort her, but he restrained himself. catching his breath back, as he had been quite winded by this information, he composed himself. "why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know." she turned her back on him, staring out the window. "Perhaps because I need to tell someone. I know perfectly well you won't try to help me."

"You don't know that." 

***

"How can we allow this!" Daniel protested. "she's being held against her will and Lorenzo will do who knows what to her-

"we extract vitae from living people, Daniel, we are not above Lorenzo Belli." 

"But they are criminals- she is innocent and-

"and this is why I said not to get involved." Alexander didn't even look up from his desk. "she is not our concern. Lorenzo is a powerful ally, do not make an enemy of him over a mere girl- and a clone at that!"

"she is not a mere- this is vile and detestable, we give justice to the most sordid and evil of men yet you will not act on this as well?"

"he is not our responsibility. And she is not yours. do not waste your energy, or this could end in ruin. if you choose to do something foolish, I will not save you."

**Author's Note:**

> Both these games have been out for years and hardly anyone seems to think of this crossover pairing. Which I think is unfortunate because they're both pretty perfect for each other if you think about it.  
> anyway, this is a quick, and kind of rough one-shot. I'm not motivated to write a lot more and I kind of don't know where I was going with it. But I wanted to put it down in writing, just for fun.


End file.
